This invention relates to an improved silencer-separator for use with water sealed blowers or the like. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved silencer-separator that utilizes the sealing water discharged from the blower to prevent the sound generated by the blower discharge from passing to the atmosphere through the drain.
Insofar as applicant is aware, silencer-separators constructed in the past had a drain pipe or the like connected to the lowermost portion thereof extending externally therefrom into a water drain. The water drain and drain pipe arrangement assured complete drainage of the tank to prevent freezing and included a trap into which the drain pipe extended to prevent the escape of sound from the tank directly to the atmosphere.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved silencer-separator that is self-contained, effectively separates water from the gas and reduces blower discharge noise, and yet one that will drain to prevent freezing of the liquid when the blower is stopped.